Mermaid s Tale
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: "You know the fairy tales, where a princess falls in love with a prince and they have their happy ending? Well, this story is a bit different, as it doesn't have an ending yet… Since the ending is still being written. Anyway, let's get started." FemShinXKaito -Fairy Tale. Feel free to read, it s not that strange XD


**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

**A/N: I started writing this long ago, and I just had to finish it... I´m not sure of the quality, but I just couldn´t allow it to rot. Every story, no matter how strange it is, has the right to be read. XD Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>You know the fairy tales, where a princess falls in love with a prince and they have their happy ending? Well, this story is a bit different, as it doesn't have an ending yet… Since the ending is still being written. Anyway, let's get started.<p>

Some thousand years ago, in a small country near the ocean, lived a cool prince with mysterious violet eyes. He was loved by everyone: his mother, his people, even animals loved him. The country was a beautiful place, full of green trees and prosperous lands. The food which came from the sea also was abundant, and richness was something they always had. Resuming, he had a good and nice life.

However, he his heart was still free, as no girl managed to steal it. Plus, the seventeen years old prince with dark messy hair had one dark secret no one could ever know: he was a thief. He did it not for the money, since he always gave back what he stole, but to fulfill his father´s last wish: find and destroy Pandora, the jewel which gives you immortality.

His father was a wise and powerful man, and he cared about his people deeply. That´s why when he heard of a pirate organization that was stealing from them and killing, he became Kaitou Kid, dedicating his life to stop them. Since their final goal was to find Pandora, he fought to his last breath against them, hopping for a better future.

Ok, now enough of this background story or else I´ll become homesick… Now, moving on towards what really matters.

It was a nice clear day when Kaito woke up from his slumber, staring irritated at the bright light. Last night he had a heist, and it didn't turn out as good as he had expected since an annoying blond detective came in his way. And it was even worst since he knew that detective, having grown with him in the palace. "If he catches me…" Shaking his head trying to get rid of those negative thought, Kaito dressed up and went out, needing some kind of distraction.

At that time he was all alone, if you don't count the maids; so he could do whatever he wanted. His mom, the Queen Chikage, strictly prohibited him to explore the west side of the palace, the one which had a direct connection with the ocean. But if there was one thing Kaito never was good at, it was at following orders. Plus, she said he shouldn´t go there until he was old enough, so he truly believed it was alright now.

Rooming through the pastel walls of the corridors, he couldn't help but smile as every single decoration reminded him of ocean. Shells of all colors, pictures of see creatures, star-fish… As he walked even further into the west side, his mind forgot all his worries. He slowly entered into a big room, which was mostly a pool, connected with the ocean. It was amazing, the water clear as the sky, faint waves crashing against the mosaic floor. As he started bewitched at the sight, something moved deep in the pool.

Now, a little break for an author note, since I believe I have the right to do it. After all, I WAS the only one who had kept an eye on this whole situation while the Queen traveled around the country to have fun, so I truly have the right to say whatever I want, no? If she doesn't like it then maybe next time she will think twice before calling me names… Honestly, just because I use spells and make potions, having direct contact with Lucifer; that doesn't give her the right to call me witch. No, those are ugly. I am sophisticated and my beauty surpasses any other… Ok, sorry, moving on.

But no, really! That annoying witch! She is the witch and not me! I am a seer and a wizard, or magician. Not a damn witch! Those are too… Sorry, sorry, moving on…

The pool reflected the rays of light, creating an amazing scenery that managed to melt even his heart. However, at that moment, he was too wary to pay attention to it. He had been right. Something moved in the water. Something big, bigger than any fish he had ever seen…

Moving slowly, always alert, the prince approached the water. If something happened, he would hit that creature and run away. He was pretty good at running. Good indeed. "Come out whatever you are…" He whispered, ready to jump, kick and run…

Nevertheless, when something jumped out of the water… It wasn´t exactly what he expected.

It was a girl. No, it was a mermaid… A beautiful mermaid jumped out of the water, her long brown hair following her colorful tails´ movements as she smiled happily who knows why. Delicate ivory skin was covered in jewels, one jewel catching Kaito´s attention the most. It was transparent, hanging around her tail in a golden chain. Her eyes, however, sparkled more than any gemstone he had even seem, sapphire blue so deep, so beautiful.

"Excuse me…" Kaito mumbled before he thought about it, hearing a girly yelp as the mermaid fell into the water again. "No, wait, I didn´t meat to…!" The prince yelled, pretty much aware he was scared of fish and if he went inside there would be fish… Wait, why wasn't he afraid of her?

Blue eyes appeared near him all of sudden, followed by a huge grin. "A human!" She yelled, scaring the hell out of him once again. "You are a human! What are you doing here? Where are you from? Did you came to get the jewel? Wait, why am I rambling?!"

The mermaid jumped into the water again, giggles suddenly filling the room. Her voice was clear, as clear as water… and Kaito found it enchanting. "I am Kaito… I live in the castle and yet this is the first time I´m seeing you." He stated, sitting down near the water. "And you are?"

The mermaid appeared again, this time clearly collected and calm. "I´m sorry for my earlier reaction. My name is Shinichi and I have been living here for years now… This is the first time I am seeing someone aside from the King here. I heard he passed away thou…"

Kaito nodded, trying not to show his sadness. "What are you doing here? I never heard of your existence…" Now that he thought about it, why hadn't he? Mermaids weren´t that rare, but they usually never left their kingdom. Only when there were big parties and Queen invited them over.

"I have a duty. And I am here to fulfil it. No one knows I exist aside from the King… who is not you, I suppose, since you are too young yet." He pouted a little bit. Yes, he was too young to be a king yet…

"But I will be next year! So me knowing it´s not that big of a deal."

The mermaid laughed, her scales, which he thought were red turning to slight pink. "I see I see… But only when you become a King I will tell you what I am doing here. In the meantime, do you think you can bring me some books? Ever since Toichi-san left it had been pretty boring here."

The prince blinked a few times, noticing the scales were green now, nodding. Therefore, they made a promise. He would bring her books from time to time, and she would allow him to spend time there. And so the time passed by, slowly and slowly.

With each day, Kaito found himself more and more interested in that strange mermaid. She was usually quiet, reading the books he brought her, but when he asked her a question she usually answered. Shinichi knew a lot, about the world and sea, the place he could never reach. Not only because of his fear of fish, but because he was human, and even magic couldn´t turn a human into a mermaid. She enchanted him, bit by bit, until he started spending all his time thinking of her.

"The corals exists in all kind of colors." The mermaid stated one day as an answer to his question, putting the book he gave away. "You should ask someone to bring you one. There are many, so I believe giving a prince one would do no difference."

It was the third month since they met. "I see… I will, next time mom throws a party…" Shinichi smiled gently at him and nodded, momentarily disappearing into the water. "What about you? Want me to bring you something special?"

Looking at him with big eyes, she though about it for a slight moment, shaking her head. "No, your company is enough. I like a lot talking to you like this." The prince blushed, nodding. He also liked to be with her, more than she probably though he would.

"Hey, you read many books right?" Feeling the need to change the subject before he said something he would regret, he eyes the books. There were off all kinds, so maybe she could help him with his quest. "Do you know anything about gems?"

Blinking, she appeared on the other side of the small pool, slowly swimming towards him. "I do. Mermaids usually know everything about jewels, since it´s our main source of money. We sell them to out-siders… or keep them if we like them a lot. Some say the more jewels a mermaid has, the more beauty she possesses. I don´t believe in it, but many do."

"Then…" The last few months the prince had continued to steal, and almost died two times; but the gem he was looking was nowhere to be found. "I am looking for a certain gem… Pandora. Do you know anything about it?"

In an instant, her curious smile disappeared, sadness and fear replacing it. "I… know…" Hiding again, she spoke from underwater. "The cursed gem… legends say it gives immortality, but you shouldn´t believe them. It only brings blood."

She hadn´t asked him why he wanted to know, and he hadn´t asked her to appear again, leaving for the day. And when he came the next day, she only looked at him for an instance, the same sad face, before disappearing into the water. The prince was unable to go after her, and she refused to talk to him for the next week.

Now, one more comment. I know why the mermaid was sad and all, but couldn´t the prince just go after her? It´s not that hard, and it´s not like there were fish inside? Had he ever seen one? You know, as a spectator, it had been almost painful to watch those two dance around each other… and I´m rambling again. Sorry. Continuing…

It was two months before the prince´s birthday that something horrible happened to happen. Queen was still away, and everyone was getting ready for the party. At midnight, everything changed.

The prince was, at that moment, planning his future as thief. Things were starting to heat up, and he could easily lose his life if he didn´t pay enough attention. Not to mention the police… He still hadn´t found Pandora, and he hadn´t mentioned it to the mermaid ever again, but something about her reaction told him she knew everything about it. "What are you hiding…?" He mumbled, looking at the moon.

It was then that he heard the alarm. It meant intruders had snuck in, and considering there were many gems at the palace, he had a hunch whom it was. "Damn it…" He mumbled, standing up to reach his sword. At that moment, a person walked in his chambers, scaring him almost to death.

"Prince." Said a beautiful, long purple-red-ish haired girl with purple-red eyes, bowing slightly. She was the seer of the kingdom, a being with innumerous powers and qualities. "You should go to the mermaid right now."

Blinking, the prince stared at her for a moment, wondering how she knew, but before he asked his questions, she continued. "They know about the guardian. We were betrayed. If you don´t hurry, the sea will cry red tears today."

"What?" He allowed himself to mumble as he took off suddenly worried. Innumerous thoughts were running down his head, but he wasn´t sure which of them to focus on. The guardian? Tears of the sea? It didn´t really matter, though, all that mattered was the mermaid.

The known corridors calmed him down for a moment, until he noticed the paintings were out of place, dirty footsteps covered the floor and pirates guarded the entry. Not even thinking, he knocked them out, hurrying. He couldn´t allow anyone to hurt his mermaid.

A terrified scream and insane laugher caught his attention as he fought one more pirate, forcing him to hurry. No, no! They couldn´t hurt her! "Stop!" He yelled as soon as he arrived at the room, taking in the picture before him instantly.

The mermaid, Shinichi, was lying on the floor all defenseless, blood running down her skin as a knife had stabbed her hand. Her usually perfect hair was all messed up, and the face that could produce the most beautiful smile was twisted in pain. And before her, stood Snake, the man that killed his father and tried to kill him so many times.

"Get away from her!" Kaito ordered, running towards her. His sword reached for that man´s head, but he easily deflected it and kicked him in the stomach. "What do you want with her?" Ignoring the pain, he stood near Shinichi, ready to protect her, as she slowly tried to reach the sea.

Snake looked at him slightly confused, before smiling creepy. "You don´t know? You have been searching for so long and still don´t know?" Kaito felt like asking him what exactly he didn´t know, but the man just continued explaining. "She has the gem. The gem that will make all our dreams come true. Where is it, you filthy monster?"

Shivering, the mermaid was about to slip into the sea, when a knife was throw her way. "I told you to stop it!" Kaito yelled, rushing forward and engaging in battle. He may be bad against guns, but when it came to sword fighting, he was the best. And soon enough the man realized it, as all he could do was defend himself, before he fell down on his knees in defeat. "Don´t you dare hurt her…" The prince mumbled, taking away his sword and hurrying to the bleeding mermaid.

"Calm down…" He whispered, tearing his shirt so he could bandage her wound. "I´m sorry this had to happen to you… I never thought they would sneak in here and find this place. Sorry." How could he have allowed her, of all people, to be hurt?

Over the past months, the prince had slowly been falling in love with the enigmatic mermaid, and now he loved her more than he loved anyone else. She was exactly what he needed… "Don´t worry about it." The mermaid stated giggling slightly. "I will be fine once I go back to the sea… After that, I need to tell you something."

Blinking, wondering exactly what it was, he was surprised when her eyes suddenly widened and she threw herself forward. Confused, he looked around, noticing the gun Snake had… the bullet that pierced her heart, the soldiers that fell on top of the murdered, the seer that rushed in… But then, everything disappeared, only the sight of red blood.

"Shinichi!" The prince screamed, his voice more a whimper than anything else. The place where her hearth was… there was a hole, and blood was running from it. "No, you can´t…" Pressing his hand on the wound, he tried to keep the blood from leaving.

"Kaito." The mermaid called, her tail turning into deep red. "Thank you… I should have told you…" Her face was slowly losing its color. "You father had found it… I guarded it…" It was painful to talk, but she knew she had to tell him. "I´m sorry Kaito…"

"Don´t talk!" Kaito ordered, looking around for a doctor. Someone, anyone who could heal her. She couldn´t die, not now… "It´s fine, you´ll be fine. And then we´ll talk more and more. You said you liked to talk. We´ll spend more time together, so don´t… don´t give up. Everything is going to be fine."

A giggle, one of the last he would hear, left her lips as the mermaid lifted her arms up and touched his face. "Thank you, Kaito…" She whispered, bringing his head towards her. With her last strength, she kissed him lightly. "Thank you…"

"SHINICHI!" The prince screamed, watching horrified as her eyes closed, her body lying lifelessly in his arms. "No, please, no…" She couldn´t die… not now when he found her. "Shinichi…" Holding her close to him, he hid his face in her hair, crying silently. She was… gone…

The seer had witnessed that moment, but even her, with all powers she had, couldn´t change someone´s fate. It was the mermaid's fate to die, but no one had expected those two to fall in love. Watching as prince´s body trembled, refusing to let her go, she approached him. The seer just couldn´t… She had seen him grow up and become a man, fall in love. And to see him lose her so easily…

"Prince." She called, standing near him. "You cannot bring her back. Such was her fate." Violet eyes looked at her sadly, broken. "I can, however, give you two another chance. By connecting your souls, I can make sure you´ll be reborn at the same age. What happens next will depend on you, but…"

"Do it." Kaito said without even thinking, looking at his lovely mermaid. "I will find her again, even if I´ll have to wait thousands and thousands of years. And when I do, I will protect her like I should have. My lovely Shinichi."

"As you wish." The seer mumbled, taking both of their hands and joining them. "You´ll live your life until the end, and at your death, your souls will be joined once more. Don´t do anything stupid, as killing yourself, or else the spell won´t work and her soul will be lost along with yours. This life, live it for her too. Make her proud, prince."

And so he did. After disappearing for a month in his room, grieving, he came back a different man. In the following years, the prosperity of the kingdom rose even more. He knew how to manage his kingdom. The king never married, but he adopted a little boy named Conan whom lost his family to the pirates, starting a new dynasty. And the years went by, the times and eras changing… until the present arrived.

In the past, I was the seer. My soul joined theirs by accident, or maybe it was fate. I was revived with them, with my memories intact. Even now, I was a seer; such was my fate. The fate worked in mysterious ways.

Looking outside the coffee shop I was currently in with Kaito and his friends, I wondered where the mermaid was. I hadn´t looked for her, unlike I did with the prince. To tell the truth, I was hoping he would fall in love with me this time, but his heart only belonged to her. My spell didn´t work on him, what annoyed me a little.

"Akako, pay attention." Kaito ordered, glaring at me slightly, despite the smile he wore. "So you want to go to the amusement park or not? We have two more…"

He never had the chance to finish, however, as books started falling on top of him. "Oh no!" A muffled voice stated, and before anyone knew it, Kaito was lying on the floor, books all around him, with a girl on top of him. "Auch…" She complained, opening her eyes.

The world froze, or at least it did for those two. The mermaid and prince were finally reunited, after all those years… "I´m so sorry." The mermaid apologized, rolling off him and starting to pick up her books. "I wasn´t paying attention and…"

"It´s alight." Kaito said with a smile, helping her out. He only had eyes for her, just like before. And just like before, I was there to watch over them. What a job, honestly... "It can happen to anyone. I´m Kaito by the way, Kuroba Kaito." Smiling slightly, she accepted his help as they walked to a table in a corner, where another girl was already sitting.

"Kudo Shinichi. Nice too meet you, Kuroba-san."

* * *

><p>AN: Haha, so what did you think? Not to mention the occ´ness of the characters, it wasn´t that bad, was it? XD

Review all you want and see you next time, somewhere in this crazy world!

Kaggami-chan


End file.
